Battle for Freljord
The Battle for Freljord is an event that occurs between the Freljordian leaders: , and .4/15 PBE Update #2: Updated Tutorial and three sisters in game quest The event begins a seemingly random length of time after the following conditions have been met, and can only occur once per game: * There can only be one Freljordian leader per team that can do the quest. Having more than 2 candidates on one team will mean that only one of them will be chosen for the quest. * The champions involved must have a total of 20 (sum of kills and assists). The two Freljordian leaders are assigned to the other. The first to achieve this claims victory and is rewarded with a permanent buff called , and an ice crown floating above the winner's head. The champions involved will say a unique quote at the start and end of the event. Quotes * ** Event start: ** Winning the event: * ** Event start: ** Winning the event: * ** Event start: ** Winning the event: Descriptions * ** Event start *** '''Against ': Sejuani cannot be reasoned with. Ashe must defeat her to build a better future for the Freljord. *** Against : Lissandra is an abomination. Ashe must eliminate her to protect her people. ** Winning the event *** Defeating : Peace has been restored to the Freljord. Ashe will lead her people to a better future. *** Defeating : The natural order of the Freljord has been restored. Ashe will lead her people to a better future. * ** Event start *** Against : Ashe's peaceful alliance must be broken. Sejuani must kill her and rule with strength. *** Against : Lissandra is an abomination. Sejuani must crush her to purify the Freljord. ** Winning the event *** Defeating : Weakness has been purged from the Freljord. No one challenges Sejuani's rule. *** Defeating : The Freljord has been purified. No one challenges Sejuani's rule. * ** Event start *** Against : Ashe is a powerful symbol to her people. Lissandra must kill her, so they will fall in line. *** Against : Sejuani is too reckless and powerful to control. Lissandra must put her down. ** Winning the event *** Defeating : The Freljord tribes are under Lissandra's control. The rise of the Iceborn is at hand. *** Defeating : No one is strong enough to stop Lissandra. The rise of the Iceborn is at hand. Notes * When the event begins, there is a chime and players receive a "Quest Received" notification. * When the event ends a crown appears floating above the victors head. ** This crown will not disappear when dead. It will appear along with the victor when she is revived. * This event is a reference to their lore, which tells that each one wishes to rule the Freljord, albeit through different means. * A bug was observed when a team has and while the other team has only . The former team will see the quest notification and hear the quotes for , and the quest will be completed if the former kills the latter , but the crown and buff will appear on . References de:Der Kampf um Freljord es:Batalla por Fréljord pl:Bitwa o Freljord Category:Gameplay elements Category:Events Category:Ashe Category:Sejuani Category:Lissandra